Lonely Nights
by thinkaman22
Summary: Tear and Guy sat there, every night, waiting for Luke to return. But what happens when Tear's conviction starts to falter? Can Guy strengthen it again? Oneshot, LukeXTear romance and TearXGuy friendship.


The nights at Tataroo Valley were cold. And with the addition of the monsters, it wasn't a place anyone should really be after sundown. However, there was still one pair who would stay no matter what. They would go there, almost every night, to stare at the moon, hoping for one Luke Fabre to return. Guy and Tear sat there together, hoping- no, waiting- for him to come back. They usually sat in silence, lost in their thoughts. However, after a few months passed, Tear broke that silence,

"Guy…"

He looked over to her. "Yeah, Tear?"

She truly was a beautiful woman, he thought. It was easy to see why Luke fell for her. Kind hearted, brave, beautiful… she had it all. Guy owed it to Luke to make sure that she wouldn't give into despair. As strong of a woman as she was, even she go mad at the thought of him never coming home.

"How long have we sat here waiting?"

Guy sighed, "I don't really know… Maybe three months? Why?"

Her eyes were devoid of their usual brightness, and her tone lacked it's usual strength. "Nothing… Forget about it."

Guy kept his gaze on her, "Tear… You're not thinking that he won't come back, are you?"

Tear let out a slight gasp, as if she did not expect him to be so perceptive, "Of course not! He said he'd come home! And I know he wasn't lying!"

Guy put up his hands in mock surrender, "Alright, alright, sorry, I just had to make sure…"

Tear nodded, "I understand. Don't worry about it."

The issue was left alone for a few more months. Before they knew it, an entire year had gone by. Jade, Natalia, Anise… Everyone had moved on and started to live their lives again. But Tear and Guy sat in place, overlooking that valley, never once leaving their spots. However, after a whole year of waiting, Tear's heart began to fear again.

"Guy… Can I ask you a question?"

He smiled that false smile he wore for the past year, "Yeah?"

She hesitated for a moment, scared of the words that were coming out of her mouth, "Guy… What if he doesn't come home?"

"Tear!"

Her eyes looked wet, but no tears fell, "What if he lied to us? What if we've been waiting for a phantom this whole time? What if-"

She was cut off by Guy wrapping his arms around her. She gasped. Though he was still terrified by women, he held so tightly. He had to be the one she could lean on until Luke came back. He had to be her pillar of strength, even if his own heart felt the same fears. He owed that much to Luke.

"Tear… Everything will be okay. No matter what may have happened, Luke will come home. I know, and I think you know too, that he won't break his promise."

"Guy…"

He laughed, "And if he really did die, we'll have to go up to heaven and kick his ass for it!"

Tear chuckled a little. "Guy… You can let go of me now."

He nodded, and released her. When he saw her face, he was surprised to see that no tears had been shed. He should have figured, though. He started walking away, "Emperor Peony had some things for to do tonight, so I have to head back early. See you tomorrow, Tear."

She waved him goodbye, and continued to stare out into the moon. She smiled, "Thank you, Guy…"

"You're welcome, But before I go, though, I want to ask you something."

She gave him a quizzical look, "What?"

He sighed, "Tear… Promise me your conviction will not fail again. Promise me that you'll never cry or lose hope. If not for me, then for him. You owe him that much."

She looked back to the moon again. "Guy… Alright. You have my word."

From that day onward, her conviction never faltered again. She knew that he would come home… No matter what happened. Whenever she would start to feel afraid, all she had to do was look at Guy. His face was free of worry, free of fear. He looked out into the distance not with fear, but with a strong resolve. She swore she would never fear, never lose hope, never cry over him. However, she would eventually come to break her promise. When she saw Luke walking towards her many moons and lonely nights later, she could not stop the tears from coming down her cheeks. However, Guy didn't seem to mind those tears very much.


End file.
